Forum:Names from Color Walks
Should we move Fishman Island to "Fish-Man Island" and Whiskey Peak to "Whisky Peak". These names come from Color Walks so they're only official ones. Cdwp22 (talk) 16:54, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Definitely Meshack (talk) 07:31, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, these should be moved. Vrytin (talk) 14:55, November 5, 2018 (UTC) So the only unconvinced one is ST now? Cdwp22 (talk) 07:54, November 6, 2018 (UTC) There are people who never commented and Noland said not to use them. SeaTerror (talk) 15:53, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Talk:Cocoyasi Village 19:27, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Wiki always follows the names given by Oda. Color Walks are drawn by the original author and they stay above scanlations so there's no reason to keep the old names. Even Viz and Funi dub use Fish-Man Island and Whisky Peak. Vrytin (talk) 15:23, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Let's wait until Noland comments, since he's someone who actually know how this works. 18:28, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Noland will definitely agree to change the pages Meshack (talk) 19:41, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Are either names romanized in the manga or an SBS? Because those take precedence over databooks. If not one can find any examples, this will be good. 20:37, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Using Viz as an example doesn't work when they still use Zolo or translate names. SeaTerror (talk) 21:44, November 7, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't change the fact that Fish-Man Island is a correct name and it wasn't romanized in any other place. Vrytin (talk) 22:07, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Color Walk is the only source where Gyojin-to and Uisuki Piku were romanized. Cdwp22 (talk) 09:44, November 8, 2018 (UTC) I think there's no need for more reasons to change the names. Vrytin (talk) 14:42, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Let's wait a while. Maybe someone will have good arguments against moving. Cdwp22 (talk) 17:20, November 8, 2018 (UTC) No one will have good aguments unless Oda gives new spellings which is unlikely. Vrytin (talk) 21:39, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Alright, I had another look through the Fish-Man Island arc in the manga (and Arlong Park, and Hatchi's/Caribou's/Jinbe's cover stories for good measure, as well as the section of the One Piece 20th Anniversary Magazine Vol.1 dealing with Fish-man Island) and came up with nothing. Only romanizations were "Fish"/"Goldfish" on their own in Chapter 77/189 and "Gyojin" in Chapter 650 and obviously no-one's using that for the same reason that Mugiwara isn't used (also randomly came across a romanization for "Berry" on the cover of Chapter 78, which apparently no-one was able to find on Talk:Belly). What I did come across was another instance of the spelling Fish-Man Island, on the official One Piece website. So unless someone else is going to put their hand up and commit to spending a couple of hours searching for a manga/databook romanization (which doesn't exist and isn't going to magically appear out of thin air), there's no use beating this dead horse any longer. 11:11, November 9, 2018 (UTC) All right. I guess this discussion is over. Vrytin (talk) 15:52, November 9, 2018 (UTC) That's berry colored paint, not a romanization of currency. Anyway The discussion still has to continue for one reason. We can't rename everything since races aren't capitalized. We can only rename the articles or else if we do rename the other instances then it has to be fish-man. SeaTerror (talk) 01:47, November 10, 2018 (UTC)